


Those Doorknobs Have Mean Right Hooks

by IHScribe



Category: Down Periscope (1996)
Genre: Gen, Lt. Lake is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can take care of myself, sir," Lake had said, but Dodge didn't expect to see Stepanak with a black eye, shortly afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Doorknobs Have Mean Right Hooks

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Down Perisocope
> 
> Characters: Emily Lake, Brad Stepanak
> 
> Prompt: Lake did tell Dodge she could take care of herself
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"Mr. Stepanak," Lake said.

"Lieutenant Lake," Stepanak said, giving her a leer. He opened his mouth, no doubt to say something perverted about her state of dress, but Lake acted first.

With a right hook to his face.

"OW!" Stepanak yelled. "What the hell!?" Right after punching him, Lake had pushed him against the wall, and held a knife – one of the long ones that Buckman had in the kitchen area – to his crotch.

"Now, tell me the truth," Lake said. "Did you mess with my clothes alone or did you have help?"

Stepanak wouldn't have told her anything, but it was a  _really_  long knife, and he was particularly fond of the part she was threatening with it. "Buckman and Sylvesterson. Buckman and Sylvesterson!"

"Thank you very much Mr. Stepanak. Have a nice day," Lake said cheerfully, before walking way.

Stepanak breathed a sigh of relief, and vowed not to mess with Lake again. That chick was nuts!

* * *

"Mr. Stepanak," Dodge said. "What on earth happened to your eye?" The bruise around his eye appeared to still be darkening as they talked.

"Walked into a doorknob, sir," Stepanak said, after glancing at Lake.

"Really?" Dodge didn't believe him – and it wasn't just because of Lake's smirk either.

"Yes, sir."

"Try to avoid the doorknobs in the future, Mr. Stepanak," Dodge said. "They appear to have mean right hooks." Lake snorted, and then covered her mouth with a horrified look on her face as the members of the crew turned to face her.

"Yes, sir," Stepanak said, grinning. Dodge caught sight of something else.

"Sylvesterson, I suppose you walked into a doorknob too?"

"Yes, sir."

"Lieutenant Lake," Dodge said. "Do you know of anyone else on the boat that may have  _walked into a doorknob_?"

Lake made an attempt to hide her smirk – it didn't work very well – as she replied, "I believe Buckman may have walked into one as well, sir."

"Very well, Lieutenant. Please try to ensure no one  _else_  walks into doorknobs in the future."

"I'll try my best, sir."

"That's all I ask, Lieutenant."

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
